1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to toys and, particularly to a dinosaur toy.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a popular kind of toy is designed in the shape of an animal, for example a dinosaur.
However, animal toys are usually limited in function and children quickly lose interest in the toy. As a result, the toys' ability to assist in the intellectual growth of children is limited.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic toy with greater number of functions to maintain a child's interest.